Survival
by FelsGoddess
Summary: What is Obi Wan hadn't gone to Mustaphar?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

**Survival**

Title: **Survival **  
Timeframe: End of ROTS  
Summary: Obi-Wan didn't go to Mustaphar. What effect does it have on Anakin? What will happen to Padme?  
--------------  
As he rolled over and reached out for something to defend himself, his hand found her soft form and made him aware that it had all been a dream and this time, she was the reality. Anakin Skywalker couldn't believe it. He shouldn't be here. Just yesterday he had stood on the lava planet Mustaphar, facing his dear wife, Padme.

He had been so stupid. He saw that now. He had told Padme that they would rule the Empire together. She had backed away from. He had then told her how he had brought peace. Padme had stared at him in disbelief.

_Peace? Anakin, you murdered children!"_

To protect you! My powers will keep you from dying!

I am not going to die, Anakin. I promise you. Killing isn't going to fix anything.

It will! You don't know it, Padme. You don't know of my power!" 

"You left me, Anakin. You've betrayed me!" Padme had cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What? No I haven't!"

"Yes you have! You're not my Ani. The person in front of me is in love with power. My Ani would never-" 

"I'm not Anakin anymore!" he roared, "He is dead!

"Then I am a widow. My child is fatherless," Padme said coldly, "I have no need to be here."

"Stop!" he had commanded.

"Why? Are you going to slaughter me if I don't obey. Fine. Kill me. You will be killing more than just a woman and her child. You will be killing my Ani completely," Padme responded bravely, "My Ani won't harm me."

He had approached Padme, lightsaber clenched angrily in his hand. He ignighted it. He brought it down to her throat. He had intended to decapitate her.

"Tell Ani I love him," Padme said softly, "Tell him that his family loved him.

He froze. Anakin woke up. He turned off his blade and collasped to his knees. What had he almost done. Padme sat next to him. He leaned into her, apologizing within sobs. They left that dreaded planet a few hours later. The nightmare was over. 

Anakin stared at his wife's back. They were on their way to Naboo. Padme's time was growing near. She had wanted to prepare a room for the baby in the Lake Country and by the Force he was going to make it happen. He knew Obi-Wan would find him one day, along with Sidous. He would deal with them as they came. For now, it was Padme.

She stirred beside him. The hellish nightmare was over. A new day was dawning, one without darkness, without fear. Love had saved him. Love would save her. Love would survive.  
------------------  
Padme and Anakin arrived on Naboo late the next night. The Jedi were dead. There was no reason to hide their relationship anymore. Padme and Anakin traveled to her parents' house. Padme was still wearing her brown outfit, which showed how pregnant she was.

Padme's father answered the door, "Padme?"

"Dad," she smiled weakly at him. Ruwee could only stare at his daughter. She was pregnant!

"Dad, we need to talk."   
---------------  
Padme sat next to Anakin on the couch in the living room. She had just explained everything, save Anakin's brief turn to the Dark Side.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Padme said quietly.

Jobal shook her head. She went over and hugged her daughter, "Oh, Padme, I was so worried! When we heard about the attacks, we didn't know what to think!"

Padme hugged her mother back. She didn't know what attacks her moher was talking about. Probably the one on the Jedi Temple. Padme had gone out of her way to keep any news away from Anakin.

"You must be tired," Jobal commented, "we can talk more in the morning. I want to see that wedding recording, also."

"Of course, Mom," Padme replied warmly, "Anakin, you remember where my room is?"

"Yes," Anakin stood up. He left the room. Anakin walked into his wife's old bedroom. He stared out the window at the dark landscape. Sidous would want to know where he was soon. He would be waiting.

Anakin shook his head. He had to find a way to block himself from Sidous. If he sensed Anakin, the results would be disastrous.

Anakin heard Padme come down the hall. He quickly banished the thoughts from his mind and prepared for bed. He wouldn't worry Padme. He had done enough of that himself.   
----------------

Padme clutched Anakin's hand as they sped to the Lake Retreat. They had left the Naberrie's early that morning. Padme told her parents very little. She didn't want to put them in any danger.

She rested her hand on her belly. It was hard to believe that forty-eight hours ago she stood on Mustaphar, arguing with Anakin. She hadn't learned everything that he had done, she probably never would. Padme wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

The speeder slowed to a stop. Anakin latched it to the dock. He stepped out, then helped Padme. Padme was struck with a memory of three years ago when he had done the same. They hadn't admitted they loved eachother yet. They hadn't even kissed.

Things had changed so much. There were no servants waiting for them. They had been gone for years. Anakin unloaded their bags and carried them inside. Padme followed slowly, overwhelmed. Her parents hadn't been very pleased with their decision to come out there. It was far away from any medical facilities. Padme had assured them that she would be fine. Anakin would take care of her.

Padme stepped into the bedroom where Anakin was unpacking a bag. She slid next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, "Promise me something."

Anakin stopped what he was doing, "Anything."

"Next time something is bothering you or has you worried, tell me. Don't keep anything from me," Padme said, "Tell me the truth. I don't want it to happen again. I won't be able to take it."

Anakin nodded, "I will, Padme, I promise. Never again."

The couple embraced tightly as storm clouds rolled in. Padme buried her face in his chest, praying it would never happen again.   
----------------  
Anakin sat quietly out on the balcony that afternoon. Padme had gone to lie down for awhile. Soon, he was going to have to tell her what he had done. He didn't want her to hear from others. He wanted her to know the truth. He was also going to have to find a way to keep Sidous away. Anakin knew this would be the first place Sidous would look for the couple. He couldn't tell Padme no, though. He knew that he had to keep her safe.

_Lord Vader._

Anakin quickly blocked the voice from his head. He had to block Sidous. He erected several mind shields. It was time to come up with a plan, and fast. His family depended on it.  
---------------   
Darth Sidous sat in his office. Darth Vader had no answered any of his calls, both with the holocomm and the Force. He was hiding something. Unfortunatly, Sidous had been too involved with his fight with Yoda to realize right away. Yoda's body still had not been found. Sidous suspected that he had gotten away somehow. He would not voice that to anyone; however, it would be dangerous.

Sidous tried probing Vader again, but this time was met with a strong mental shield. No one had been able to block him before, but no one was as powerful as Skywalker. This could only mean on thing. It was the woman. She had somehow found him and done something. Sidous should have killed her when he had the chance. That definitely would have sent Skywalker to the Dark Side.

Sidous had a hunch where his apprentice would be. Naboo. It would not take long to fetch him. He sat back in his chair. Not long at all.  
----------------  
Anakin watched his wife as she puttered around their room, arranging flowers. He hated to tell her, but he had to, "Angel?" 

Something in Anakin's voice made Padme turn with concern written all over her face, "What's wrong?"

"Angel, we can't stay here. Sidous knows I'm here," Anakin started. 

"Sidous?"

"Palpatine. Sidous is his Sith name. He is still my Master," Anakin explained.

"You've turned back! He's no longer your Master," Padme stated. She walked over to him, placing her hands on her arms, "Please tell me that you aren't going back."

"I'm not. He can sense me where ever I am," Anakin told her.

"Ani, we'll never be safe, will we?" she asked quietly, "What did you do? Tell me."

Anakin lead her over to their bed. They sat down. He took her hand in his cool mechanical one. He laid his real hand on her stomach, caressig it gently, "I helped kill Master Windu. Palpatine had been taunting me, saying I needed to Dark Side to save you from death. I realized he was a Sith Lord, the one we have been searching for. I told Master Windu. He and three others went to go arrest him. I stayed in the Council chambers. I stood at the window, staring at your apartment. I felt as if you were staring back at me. I couldn't let you die. I can't."

Anakin's voice broke. Padme took his real hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, "Take your time, love."

Anakin took a deep breath, then continued, "I heard him in my head. He told me that if he was killed, the ability to save you would be gone. I knew I had to go. I tried to talk Master Windu into letting him stand trial, but he claimed he was too dangerous. I have never been so confused, Padme. I had to make the same decision about Dooku. I shouldn't have killed him. Anyways, Master Windu would listen. I cut off his arm, the Sidous shot him with Force lightning and he was gone. I was so disgusted with what I had done that I just gave up. I surrendered." 

Padme wrapped an arm around Anakin. By now, tears were rolling down his cheeks in shame for what he had done. Tears filled Padme's eyes too. Her poor Ani had been manipulated. She felt anger at Palpatine, but banished it away, "Then what?"

"I killed them," Anakin said simply in a way that reminded Padme of Tatoonie three years ago, "I marched into the Temple and killed them. I slaughtered Masters. I murdered the children! They looked at me for protection and I killed them!"

Anakin buried his face in her shoulder, "I then went to Mustaphar and killed the Seperatist leaders. I slaughtered them like animals."

Padme held her breath, waiting for the _I hate them,_but it never came. She had been afraid when he had said that before, afraid of what he may become.

"I cried after their deaths. I went to tell Sidous. Then I saw you come. I thought about killing you, Padme. I wanted you to die. I felt you had betrayed me. I am so sorry! I cannot begin to make up for what I have done," Anakin clung to her tightly. Padme held him to her, stroking his hear. She let him cry. She was appalled at what he had done, but pushed it away. Palpatine had made him do those terrible things. He was the one to blame.

"We have to go, Padme. I'm sorry. I know this is where you want to be, but he is on his way now. He will try to kill you and our baby," Anakin said, voice muffled.

"We'll leave once you are ready, my love," she whispered. Anakin nodded. He pulled away from her, drying his eyes, "I don't deserve another chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Ani. Let's take ours."  
----------------  
Anakin and Padme bought a cheap, old ship to leave Naboo in. Nobody knew where they were going or that they even left. Padme hated not telling her family, but that's what she had to do. Her and Anakin took the ship to Tatoonie. Anakin had always told Palpatine that he would never return. Anakin had been working on making himself small in the Force before his turn. He used it now. He and Padme arrived at the Lars' moisture farm. They found out from Cliegg where to find suitable dwellings. They then traveled to a small town called Mos Emada. It was on the oppisite side of the planet. Anakin and Padme took on new names, Darryl and Lily. They found dwellings in a tiny apartment building.

"I'm sorry, love," Anakin said quietly as they unpacked, "I  
know this isn't what you wanted."

"As long as you are with me, its okay," Padme answered.

Anakin stopped what he was doing and hugged her tightly, "We'll go back to Naboo someday, I promise."   
-----------------  
Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had tried to board Senator Amidala's ship when she left days ago, but he had been spotted by Captain Typho. Now he had no idea where the Senator or Anakin were.

Obi-Wan tried to think of everyone Anakin had contact with. There were so many. Three stood out, however, Cliegg, Owen, and Beru Lars. Last he had heard, Cliegg was not well. Obi-Wan didn't know why they stood out. It must be the Force. Obi-Wan set course for Tatoonie.  
---------------  
Sidous frowned even deeper. He had just arrived on Naboo and could not sense his apprentice. How could this be? He had always been able to sense Anakin, even when others couldn't.

Sidous went to the Naberrie household. They claimed to the trooper who went to the door that they hadn't see the couple in days. Sidous could sense they were telling the truth. He scoured the planet, finding nothing. Amidala's ship was still there, but they weren't.

Where could they be?   
----------------  
Padme was lying on their bed, Anakin next to her, his hand on her stomach.

"How did you come up with our names?" Padme whispered.

"I'm meeting Kister tomorrow. You remember him? Well, there was this old story his mom used to tell us about two spies, Daryl and Lily. It was our favorite. We used to play it all the time. One of us would be Daryl, the other one of the many villians," he explained, "We'll have new ones tomorrow."

"Are we staying here?" 

"Yes."

Padme nodded, "Who will I be?" 

"Whoever you want. No names are attached to this place. That's how Tatoonie is," Anakin responded.

"Yes, I remember," Padme said quietly, "All too well."   
------------------  
"Daryl!" Kister said joyously as Anakin entered a cantina. He sat across from his old friend.

"Tell me, what's going on in these parts?" he asked.

"Not much activity. Business is slow," Kister told him.

Anakin nodded, understanding. He had contacted Kister at the Lars', asking him to keep a look out for anything unusual.

They chatted for awhile, appearing casual. It was important to keep up the charade. Kister was the only one who knew they were in the city, but no one knew were.

Kister and Anakin left after a while. Anakin took a long and twisting route back to he and Padme's. Time for new identities.  
---------------  
Obi-Wan Kenobi set down on Tatoonie on the outskirts of a small city, Mos Emada. He had searched everywhere for his former apprentice. He walked the streets, hunting. He suddenly glanced to the right and saw someone in the shadows. The man was dressed in traditional Tatoonie garb and had a hood pulled up, but Obi-Wan could recognise that cocky gait anywhere. It was Anakin. Obi-Wan went to tail him, but Anakin turned around, "You!" 

"A-"

"Hush!" he said, glancing around. He grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and drug him through an alley, "Be quiet."

Obi-Wan was puzzled. Anakin didn't feel dark. Actually, he couldn't sense him at all. Was this some sort of trick?   
--------------------  
Anakin took Obi-Wan into he and Padme's apartment. She was surprised to see him, "Obi-Wan?"

"He's been looking for me," Anakin told her. He turned to Obi-Wan and went into a lenghtly explaination of what had happened.

When he finished, Obi-Wan stared in shock, "Wow. I'm glad you are back, Anakin."

"Thank you, Master, but no one can know we are here. You have to disappear," Anakin responded. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, I will stay here and keep an eye out. I can find quarters near by."

Anakin glanced back at Padme. She nodded slowly, "Once the baby comes, we'll need someone to keep a look out."

"I will be discreet, my lady," Obi-Wan replied.

Padme waved her hand, "None of that. We have to take on new identies." 

Obi-Wan nodded, "Ben."

"Um...," Anakin tried to think.

Padme grinned, "I could call you Palo."

Anakin glared at her, "No."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with it?"

Padme chuckled, "My first boyfriend."

"Ahh," Obi-Wan responded, understanding.

"Anyways," Anakin said loudly, then lowered his voice, "No one heard your name other than Kister and he doesn't recognise you anymore, Padme. We can keep your name Lily."

Padme nodded, "What about you?"

"I'll have to think," Anakin answered, then asked, "How did you know it was me, Master?"

Obi-Wan started, surprised Anakin had said that, "Your walk."

"My walk?"

"You have this gait that is so cocky and sure, I knew it was you."

Padme started laughing, "He's right."

Anakin frowned, "You delight in insulting me, don't you."

"Not at all," Obi-Wan replied. 

A gasped came from Padme. Anakin whirled around, "What is it?"

"I think I just had my first contraction," she said after a moment.

Anakin's eyes grew wide, "_Now?_" 

"I can't pick the time, Anakin. We have some time, though," she responded.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. _Now what?_  
---------------  
Sidous had no leads on Vader. He had been searching as much as he could. Of course, creating an Empire took time too. He had spies looking for his apprentice. They hadn't come up with anything at all!

Sidous stood on a platform on Kashyyk, observing the wookies in chains. He had played his cards right so it appeared that the wookies tried to kill several "important" beings and thus needed to be controlled. Now the Empire had slaves.

Sidous didn't want a new apprentice. Anakin Skywalker was the perfect canidate. He would find him and when he did, that woman would die. Sidous would not have anyone to distract Vader.

Not this time.  
--------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see first post

"Andy," Padme said from the bed.

"What?" Anakin responded. He and Obi-Wan were trying to come up with a plan. 

"You're name is Andy," she repeated.

"Fine," Anakin agreed, too distracted to care. Yes, there were hospitals on Tatoonie, but none that you could trust. He hadn't thought about that.

"I guess we'll have to do this ourselves," Anakin sight in resignment.

"What!" both Obi-Wan and Padme yelped.

"We can't call for help," Anakin shrugged.

"What do you two know about this?" Padme snapped, "I doubt this was a class you had to take at the Temple."

"You would be surprised what happens on missions," Obi-Wan commented.

Padme groaned. She had to be dreaming. This was a nightmare!  
----  
Sidous stared at the probes. Nothing. His spies would pay for this.

Sidous closed his eyes. He would try to find him through the Force again. Anakin couldn't hide forever.  
---  
Padme glared daggers at Anakin. Obi-Wan had actually delivered a child before. It was on a mission years ago with Qui-Gon Jinn. He knew what he was doing. Anakin, however, had no idea. Obi-Wan made him take care of Padme.

"I am going to kill you," she snapped.

Anakin winced as she squeezed his real hand. This had been going on for hours.

"Alright, Padme, push," Obi-Wan said quietly. She nodded, doing as he said.

"You're almost there," he encouraged. 

"AHHHH!" she screamed. A baby's cry pierced the air.

"Anakin, get down here," Obi-Wan instructed. Anakin hurried to Obi-Wan, who handed him a baby boy, "It's a boy."

Anakin took his son, staring in wonder. He carried him over to Padme, who was still breathing heavily.

"The next one is ready. Push!" Obi-Wan instructed.

"There's another one!" Anakin yelped. Padme was too busy to say anything. Another cry erupted. Padme collapsed on the bed, tears leaking out of her eyes. Obi-Wan quickly handed the second child to Anakin, then went to check on Padme. Her breathing was very shallow. 

Anakin's eyes clouded over in fear. His dreams were coming true! Anakin stared helplessly at the two screaming babies in his arms. One was a girl, the other a boy. He tried to calm them down, very unsuccessfully as he watched his wife dwindle away.  
---  
Sidous grinned. He found him! A rush of fear and anger led him to Skywalker. He was on Tatoonie! Of course!

Sidous called up one of his aides to prepare a ship. Time to go fetch what was his.  
---

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, "I need you to calm them down."

Anakin nodded numbly. He took the twins to the small room they would share and struggles to calm them. _They can sense her,_ he thought. He reached out to his wife and gave her strength.

The twins finally quieted. Anakin laid them down in the crib, gently, then hurried to his dying wife's side.  
-----  
Obi-Wan rested a hand on Padme's forehead and closed his eyes. He reached out with Force, feeling Anakin's added strength. He could feel another presence clouding Padme's mind.

_He hasn't changed. He is still evil. He will kill you. He has already killed your children. Anakin is evil!_

Obi-Wan could feel Padme fighting the voice, but it sapping her strength quickly. He felt more than heard Anakin enter the room and drop to his knees next to his wife. He took her hand in his, holding it to his chest, "Come on, angel. You have to come back to me."

Padme didn't respond. Obi-Wan could feel the doubt coursing through her, but knew that this wasn't his fight, "Anakin, you have to make her believe that you're back." 

Anakin nodded. His voice lowered to a whisper, "Padme, I'm back. I am so, so sorry. I don't deserve you. I don't even deserve to be alive, but I am. You saved me, my angel, now let me save you."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin adding in his strength. He knew there was nothing else he could do here. He went to check on the twins and make sure they were alright.

Padme groaned. She opened her glassy eyes, "Anakin? Is that you?"

"Yes, my love," Anakin answered quickly, stroking her face with his free hand, "Are you alright?"

"The baby?" 

"Two, angel."

Padme nodded barely. She collapsed back on the bed.

"Stay with me, Padme. I can't lose you," Anakin ground out through his tears.

There was no response. Anakin gritted his teeth in anger. He reached deep into himself, bringing out raw emotions. Al he could see was his blinding rage.

"Anakin! No! You'll kill her!" Obi-Wan yelled, running in. He shoved Anakin down. Anakin shook his head, in a daze, then looked at Obi-Wan, "What did I do?" 

"You almost killed her," Obi-Wan responded, "you tried to choke her."

Anakin stared in horror at his hands, then at Padme. She was breathing raggedly. Obi-Wan moved away from him and went to Padme. He managed to put her in a healing trance.

Anakin stood up, hating himself. He looked at Obi-Wan, "Thank you."

Obi-Wan nodded, "We need to talk. The twins are fine. They are sleeping now."

Anakin followed him into the main room. He sat across from his old Master, staring at the floor.

"You cannot keep giving into anger, Anakin. You have to look inside yourself and find a solution. I cannot help you with that," Obi-Wan told him.

A loud cry pierced the air. Anakin stood up, "Time to be a father."   
---

Sidous grinned to himself. He had felt the rush of anger from Anakin. He was landing on Tatooine now. It had not been hard to locate his apprentice. Fear had been radiating from him.

The ship landed on the outskirts. He sent out a few probes. He had to wait for Kenobi to leave. He had no doubts of his presence there. Jedi had this annoying habit of wanting to "save" beings from darkness. A character flaw of the whole order, really. If the Jedi only took the time to realize how sophisticated and more useful the dark side was, the galaxy would be a much better place. Of course, infighting would have to be dealt with. Treachery was such a problem with the Sith. 

Sidous shrugged, ah well. Most the Jedi were dead anyways. No worries. Anakin would come back to him and kill Kenobi. That left Yoda. Sidous had no doubts that the little green troll was alive. He had fled like a coward. Sidous knew he could have beaten him; he would do it again.

Sidous glanced at the monitors. Soon, he would have Skywalker again. Soon.  
----  
Obi-Wan brought Padme out of her healing trance a few hours earlier. Now she was sitting with Anakin and the twins. They had already decided on names, Luke and Leia. Anakin was staring at the wall, eyes shameful.

"Ani? What is it?" Padme asked him, holding Leia close to her chest. 

Anakin looked at her, eyes plagued with darkness. Padme bit her lip, hand reaching her throat. She had felt when she awoke like a certain darkness was pressing onto her. Anakin looked away quickly. Realization dawned upon her face, "You choked me, didn't you." 

Anakin barely nodded. His voice was raw, "Yes, I don't know why. I thought I was saving you, Padme, but instead, I was hurting you! I can't let that happen again."

Padme's eyes narrowed, "Don't leave me, Anakin. I mean it. Don't run from this."

"I won't hurt you again! What if its the twins next time? What if Obi-Wan isn't here to stop me?" 

"And you think leaving wouldn't hurt me? Anakin, that would kill me!" she argued, "Just as much as it would kill you."

Anakin nodded slowly. She was right. He scooted next to her, "I am so sorry, my love."

"We'll get through this, Anakin. I promise."  
---

Padme rested her head against Anakin's chest. The twins were asleep. Obi-Wan had disappeared into the night.

"You know how I knew you were back?" Padme said quietly.

"How?" Anakin asked.

"When we said angel to me on the ship," Padme told him, "I will never forget what you said to me all those years ago, Ani. Only my Ani would say such a name." 

Anakin kissed the top of her head, "You are the most beautiful being in the entire galaxy."

Padme looked up and smiled, "I love you."

Anakin started to reply, but froze. He sat up quickly. He whispered quietly, "Padme, we have to get out of here."  
----  
Sidious moved swiftly through the city alleys. He had found his apprentice. Sidous could sense the Senator and two children. Sidous grinned menacingly. Twins would work out even better. He had sent troops after Obi-Wan. Anakin may be powerful, but he wouldn't dare to anything to Sidous if he had his precious Padme.

Sidous chuckled to himself. He could see two figures rush out of a building and hurry off. He picked up his pace, eager to catch them.

Anakin could sense Sidous approaching. He glanced back and saw a shrouded figure gaining on them. He clutched Padme's arm, pulling her along faster. He held Leia tight to his chest with one arm, while Padme held Luke. They were almost at their destination. Kister had arranged for a small ship to be docked in a small storage warehouse for them.

Anakin looked back. He was getting closer. He turned to Padme, "Padme, go. I'll catch up."

Padme nodded, taking Leia from him and slipping through the door. It closed behind her with a loud _klang!_ Padme turned and saw that it was locked.

"Easy to fool," Sidious commented, stepping out of the shadows, "A pleasure to see you again, my dear."

Padme had no place to go. Luke and Leia had both begun to cry, sensing their mother's duress. _Anakin, where are you?_  
----  
Anakin ran up to the shrouded figure, only for it to vanish. He whirled around searching, but to no avail. He heard a shout from inside the warehouse. _Padme!_

Anakin searched for another door, knowing how stupid it would be to enter through the way Padme had gone. He found a ventilation shaft which lead to the outside. He crawled into it, reaching out for Padme and the twins. He crawled on his hands and knees until he was certain he was in the right place. Anakin pointed his lightsaber down and ignited it. He cut a large enough hole for him to drop down.

Sidous had torn Luke and Leia from Padme's arms and had handed them to two clone troopers standing nearby. The troopers were having several difficulties holding onto the squirming infants.

"Anakin! The twins!" Padme shouted when she saw him. Sidous had four troopers bringing her onto the ship.

Anakin looked torn. He couldn't leave his children, but he had to save his wife. Anakin took one look at Padme and knew what he had to do.  
---

Anakin ran over to the twins. He glanced back at Padme mouthing, "I'm sorry, love."

Sidous shoved Padme into the ship and closed the ramp. He didn't care about the twins as much as her. Anakin was obsessed with his wife. Sidous had been surprised that Anakin chose the twins, but no matter. All was working out perfectly. 

Anakin struck down the troopers quickly. He took Luke and Leia into his arms, watching angrily as Sidous's ship took off, taking Padme with it.

Luke and Leia were bawling. Anakin tried to shush them, but to no avail. They could sense his despair. Anakin stared out the jagged hole Sidous's ship had departed through. The dust cloud the liftoff had created was finally settling. Anakin could see a robed figure approaching. It was Obi-Wan!

"You missed all the excitement, Master," Anakin commented when he approached.

"I saw some of my own," Obi-Wan replied, "He escaped."

"I wasn't aware he was captured," Anakin responded. Luke had finally quieted down, but Leia was still fussy. _Just like your mother,_ Anakin thought. "He has Padme."

Obi-Wan nodded. He knew. He surveyed the area. A few clone troopers lay around, victims of a lightsaber. There were indentions in the sand from the ship's landing struts. Obi-Wan glanced to the right and saw a circular chunk of ceiling on the ground. He looked up and saw the hole, clearly cut with a lightsaber.

"We were sold out," Anakin growled after Leia had finally quieted.

Obi-Wan agreed, "Yes, you were. Come on, we have to get out of here."

"What about Padme?"

"Anakin, right now we have to get your twins to safety. Do you know where Sidous could have taken her?" 

Anakin cast his eyes to the ground. During his time with Palaptine, he had discovered many secrets, but there was one place the Chancellor had never told him about. It was on a datacard that sat on the third shelf of a bookcase in his office. Anakin tried to open it once, but to no avail. He now wished he had tried harder. All he knew was that it was a hidden place. Whether it was a whole planet or just a building, he did not know.

"I don't know." 

"We will find her," Obi-wan promised, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Come."

Anakin handed Luke to Obi-Wan and the two made their way out of the building. They hurried back to Anakin and Padme's, gathered supplies, then left Tatoonie for good.

A wretched planet, anyways. All it brought was bad luck   
----  
Padme was thrown to the floor of a small cabin in the ship. She caught herself with her hands before her face hit the floor. Two clone troopers were stationed outside her door. It seemed like overkill. Its not like she could go anywhere if she left the cabin. They would be in hyperspace soon. Padme figured she would be taken to Coruscant. Palpatine couldn't stay away from his prize for too long.

Padme inspected her surroundings. There were two cots stacked on top of each other against the right wall. Various odds and ends were scattered about. Unfortunatly, there was nothing of use inside. She would have to wait until they landed. Even then, she wasn't sure what she could do. Palpatine, or Sidous now, was a Sith. She couldn't defeat him. According to Obi-Wan, not even Master Yoda could. If a revered Jedi Master could not, what hope did she have?

Padme turned her thoughts to Anakin and the twins. She hoped he had saved them. She knew Anakin had to be feeling angry and guilty for her capture. She pursed her lips. Hopefully he wouldn't give into his anger again. She didn't know if she could save him again. She certainly try, but the hold may be even stronger this time around than before. This time she was in real danger, not some illusion.

Padme hoped Obi-Wan could help him before it was too late.  
----  
Sidous sat in the cockpit of the ship, or piece of junk, as he thought of it, thinking. Anakin was furious and afraid. he could feel it. Blasted Kenobi was with him now, but maybe Anakin's frustrations with his former Master could be used as a tool. Sidous knew their next step would be to hide the twins. They would probably be taken to Alderaan or Naboo. It was of no concern. He could find them easily. He was, after all, the most powerful being in the universe. Nothing could stay hidden from him for long.

Next he had to lure Anakin back. He did not want him to come racing; he wanted to drag it out. He would slowly torture Padme, letting Anakin feel her pain and amplify it. That would feed into his anger, make it grow. He would be more powerful and easier to manipulate. 

Everything was going to plan. Soon, Anakin would be his once more.  
---

Anakin stared at the palace on Alderaan wistfully as he and Obi-Wan flew away. After much discussion with Obi-Wan, Anakin had decided that it would be best to send the twins to Alderaan where they would be safe. Luckily, Bail Organa had been on planet for Anakin to make his request in person. Anakin hated leaving the twins at only a few days old, but he had to rescue Padme. He could not let Sidous hold his angel in his evil clutches. There was no telling what he would do to her.

Anakin clenched his fists in anger. He would not let Sidous hurt her! He slammed his real fist against the console in the cockpit. Obi-Wan watched from the co-pilot's chair, "You cannot go yet."

"What?" Anakin hissed.

"You cannot face Sidous until you can control your anger. He almost had you back there," Obi-Wan told him, "I can help you." 

"Master, you couldn't help me before. What makes you think you can now?" Anakin challenged.

"This time, Master Yoda and I will work with you. You will see Padme again, I promise," Obi-Wan explained as he punched a few numbers into the nav computer, "We're going to the Dagobah system." 

"Master Yoda is there?" Anakin asked, surprised. He glanced at the computer screen. Dagobah was one big swamp.

"Yes," Obi-Wan responded simply, then made the calculations. A few seconds later they made the jump. Soon, Anakin would have to face his worst enemy- himself.  
---

Padme had been locked in a room in a storehouse for at least a week. She had nothing to do. She was so worried about the twins and Anakin. Sidous would taunt her about various fates they had received, but she did not listen to him. She refused to by swayed by his words. She had to wonder if she had been under his influence at all as a Queen or Senator. Did he really have control of all of the Senate? Was that even possible? Could anyone have that much power over so many beings? 

Padme sat down on the cot. She just didn't know. All this wondering was going to drive her crazy! It was probably Sidous's intentional. She knew he would use her to bring Anakin back to him. Padme thought on all the tales she had read where the woman had killed herself to keep her love out of danger. Padme did not have that option. If she killed herself, Anakin would seek revenge on those who caused it. No, she would stay alive and wait, hoping someone could help her Anakin. It was all she could do for now.  
---   
Breha Organa had always wanted a child. Now she was caring for two. As much as she wanted Padme and Anakin to be all right, she couldn't help but want to keep Luke and Leia. When Bail had told her of Anakin's request, she couldn't say no. Now Luke was fast asleep in her loving arms while Leia napped in her crib.

The twins had been with her for one week. They had to be kept secret, Bail had told her. Extra security measures had been taken. Breha still made her usual public appearances, but she spent as much time as possible with the twins. One of her servants also had a child; a little girl named Winter. She and another woman whom Breha trusted stayed with the twins while she was away. It was nice to have the companionship, especially when Bail would have to leave for Senate duties.

Today was such a day. Bail always told her goodbye in private. He entered the nursery, joyous at his wife's new found happiness. Breha's inability to have a child had always caused them much anguish.

"I knew I would find you here, my love," Bail told her, brushing his fingers on her cheek.

Breha smiled at him, "Promise me you will be careful."

"Always," Bail answered, then placed a tender kiss on her lips, "I will hurry back. Keep safe."

"I will," Breha nodded.

"I love you," Bail told her quietly. Leia was started to stir. He didn't want to wake her.

"I love you, too," she responded. He gave her one final kiss and was out the door.

Breha picked up Leia. She said to the infant, "Now is such a hectic time, my dear. I hope it will calm down soon."  
---

Anakin sat on a stump across from Yoda and Obi-Wan. He had been on Dagobah for a day and already hated it. It was such a dreary place. Fog covered the land. It was one giant swamp. Anakin swatted at an insect that kept pestering him. Yoda had already been working on erecting himself a hut to live in. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been working on one for themselves all day. It had not taken long to complete. Anakin knew that it was the first of many tests he would be put through. 

Yoda rose and went to his hut. Obi-Wan faced Anakin, stroking his chin absentmindedly.

"Something on you mind, Master?" Anakin asked. Upon arrival, Yoda had declared that Anakin was no longer a Jedi Knight and back under the teachings of he and Obi-Wan once again. Anakin had been surprised that they hadn't force him to wear the padawan braid again.

"Master Yoda and I don't want you to feel that we are gaining up on you," he said.

"In a sense, you are. Master Yoda has always been against me. I know this. I have always known. The Council made so many concessions for me because they were afraid of my power. They feared I would become too powerful for them to control!" Anakin's voice grew with anger. He could feel the dark press of Vader pushing on his mind, begging to be released once more.

"Anakin-" 

Anakin stood up quickly and hurried off. He could feel his anger rising with each step. He broke into a dead run, as if he could escape what was weighing on his soul. He never would though. He would have to face it, even if he lost. He had to defeat it though, for Padme's sake. He had to do it for her. She didn't love Vader, she loved Anakin. She didn't want unlimited power, something Vader could not understand. Anakin didn't really understand it either. Prehaps thats where the two halves of himself were mixed up. All he knew for sure anymore was that he loved Padme and the twins and would do anything to keep them safe.

Was that so wrong? Was using power to save the ones you loved a bad thing? Is that not what the Jedi did? Didn't they use their power to help keep others safe? How was this any different?

Thoughts screamed through Anakin's head as he ran. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he really care. He knew he couldn't escape the darkness, but he was going to try.  
----

"Should I go look for him?" Obi-Wan asked Yoda. Anakin had been gone for a long time.

"No," Yoda answered, "wait we will."

Obi-Wan gave a simple nod. He didn't know how he was goin to save Anakin. He could not fail again. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin himself had to want to change.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin approach. He looked up as his apprentice stepped through the fallen trees. Anakin walked right up to Yoda, "I am deeply sorry for letting you down and for what I have done."

Anakin then turned to Obi-Wan, "Master, you did not fail me. I made mistakes. You made me into a great man. I was the one who ruined it. I am ready. Help me beat the darkness."  
----  
Sidous had found a use for Padme. She hated it. He paraded her around like his consort. He had yet to force himself upon her, for which she was extremely grateful he did not. Padme stood slightly behind him, biting her tongue. Everyone recognized her. So much slander had been thrown about. Padme had a feeling that Sidous wanted Anakin to hear and go into a jealous rage.

Padme noticed, not for the first time, that it was a strictly human event. Sidous had "taken care of" his former aids. His entire staff was human. You had to be a human to be in the military. You had to be a human to work in government. Padme had been shocked by this anti-alien sentiment. She had never thought that he would be the type. Of course, she had no suspected him of being a Sith Lord either.

Padme's eyes meet Bail Organa's as he walked through the greeting line. He nodded to her. Padme was determined to speak with him later that evening. Sidous would allow her to mingle with guests, as long as she was in his sight.

The evening was a dull blur for Padme. Finally Sidous gave her permission to speak with other. Padme wandered over to Bail.

"Bail," she said quietly, "dance with me."

Bail nodded and took her on to the dance floor. Padme could feel Sidous's eyes boring into her.

"They are safe," Bail murmured as he took her through several dance moves.

"Good. Is the new servant boy well?" she responded.

"Yes, he is healing from his ordeal," Bail responded, eyeing her carefully.

"I hope that goes over well," she answered back.

"He's very determined. Prehaps you shall meet him soon," Bail told her as the end of the song was approaching.

"Perhaps I shall," Padme nodded, then left him for Sidous was getting impatient. Form their hidden conversation, Padme learned that Bail had the twins and Anakin was going to save her.

"Time for us to leave," Sidous told her.

"Of course, milord," Padme responded, holding back her desire to spit. She just had to remember that this would be over soon. She would be free once again.  
---

Anakin sat across from Obi-Wan concentrating on his inner self. Yoda wanted him to pinpoint the exact cause of his fear and anger. Obi-Wan was merely there to keep an eye on him and offer support.

Anakin had been sitting still for over three hours. He had begun at his first memories. He had remembered the frightened little children clutching his mother's hand as they were captured and sold into slavery. He remember his mother arguing with a large burly man about him staying with her, Gardulla the Hutt ordering him about, Watto winning he and his mother, those quiet moments with his mother, the day he and his mother were allowed the entire day off to do whatever they wished. Shmi had taken six year old Anakin to a traveling circus. He had had a lot of fun. That was the first time he had rode a bantha. His brain went through still times. Yes, there was frustration and anger, but nothing extreme. Anakin could feel his desire to be free and his mother's sadness, but that was it. 

Soon, he found himself meeting Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2, and the beautiful Padmè. He could hear himself tell her that he was going to marry her one day. He could feel that connection still. Just one look at her and he had known in his heart that she would be his wife. All too soon, he reached one of his most hated memories; saying goodbye to his mother.

Anakin could feel a deep rush of fear in his mind. The fear of loss was overwhelming. Anakin began to see where his anger came from. All his life, his mother had been there and now she was gone. Anakin felt the next several years go by. He grew closer to Obi-Wan and kept missing his mother. He forged a few friendships in the Jedi Temple, but most children stayed away from him. He found himself standing with Obi-Wan when he told him that he would see Padmè again. He also felt a deep fear and anger that someone would dare hurt his Padmè. A fierce protectiveness erupted inside of him. Soon he would be with the woman he loved and could save her from harm.

Anakin saw himself embarrass himself in front of Padmè. He felt anger when he chased and found the assassin. He then watched him and Padmè's sweet courtship. Darkness was edging at the corners, though. His mother's suffering was clear as a shot through space. She was dying and Anakin must save her. He promised he would come back and free her. He would not go back on that promise. Anakin grimaced as he saw himself find his mother. Anger rose in his throat at what the Tuskin Raiders had done to his mother. He could feel the shame for what he had done race upon him. He watched a whirlwind of emotions as his mother was buried and Padmè soothed him. He felt hopelessness as Obi-Wan was captured. The third most important person looked as good as dead. Anakin could feel gratefulness for what Padmè had done.

The demon of darkness returned as he remembered Padmè in danger. It was interrupted by joy, but then fear of loss cut through again. He felt pain and betrayal by Dooku. Joy came again with he and Padmè's union, but was halted when he had to leave her. He felt himself constantly fear of losing her.

Emotions and memories spiraled through joy, fear, determination, and longing. Each moment with Padmè was filled with bittersweet kisses and tears. Periods of extreme anger seeped in when Anakin had used his anger at the Separatists to fight. He killed Dooku in such a way. He was mad and frustrated with the war. He also had this feeling he couldn't shake that Padmè desperately needed him.

Anakin finally found himself staring into Padmè's eyes, hearing her say she was pregnant. The fear of loss rushed in full force. Not only did he fear for his love's life, but for the life of the twins she carried. He couldn't lost them, he just couldn't. He saw his nightmares and his demon came out full blast. Anakin felt it weigh on his soul as he killed and butchered. He finally found himself confronted by Padmè. Anakin saw himself turn back to her and love. He then remembered how fearful he had been hiding from Sidous. He didn't want to lose her. The birth of the twins shook him to the core. Doubts plagued his mind. He was so focused on not losing her, he almost killed. Then, she was taken by Sidous, the man who had promised to help him.

Anakin finally opened his eyes a changed man. He looked at Obi-Wan and said in a raspy voice, "I know what I fear. I fear loss. It clouds my mind. I must let of such fears to save not only Padmè, but myself." 

"Very good, Anakin, very good," Yoda stated, coming into his line of sight, "taken the first step, you have. Begin, the healing can."  
----  
Darth Sidous was frustrated beyond all reason. He could not find Anakin anywhere. He imagined that he must have been hidden away somewhere from public view or he would have seen his angel being degraded. Sidous must try something more drastic. He needed Anakin to feel Padmè. He would have to make her suffer, but how could he do it in a way that she would still be able to walk with him? She was a very pretty little girl. She was an excellent tool to distract the bureaucrats. He always forced her to dress in tight reveling clothing that would catch the male eye. 

Padmè was in her cell at the moment. Sidous could always force himself upon her, but he wanted to save that for when Anakin could watch. He wanted to completely drive Anakin mad, then in his rage make it appear that he killed Padmè. Sidous planned to create the illusion that Padmè wanted Sidous, not the other way around.

Sidous grinned. He had a plan. He would implement it tomorrow and soon, Anakin would come running to save his angel. Then, once again, Darth Vader would be his.  
---


End file.
